1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for a game machine and, more specifically, to a controller used by a player for operating a video game machine.
2. Description of the Background Art
A controller for a TV game machine for home use (commercially available as "Family Computer" and "Nintendo Entertainment System") which is manufactured and sold by the assignee of the present invention has been well known. This controller comprises a cross shaped key top provided on an operation surface of a housing, and a rubber contact switch provided therebelow, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,200 or in Japanese Design Registration No. 748986. By this controller, four different instructions can be given to the game machine by only moving a thumb placed on the key top upward, downward, to the left and to the right. This controller can be operated easily.
However, since recent game programs have become more complicated and difficult, the number of operation switches have been increased. When the number of operation switches are increased, different switches must be simultaneously operated by plural fingers, and therefore speed of operation tends to be decreased, and mistakes in operation may occur. Such problems make the game less interesting.
Therefore, when the number of operation switches is to be increased, the design of a controller is of much importance. The following conditions must be satisfied to provide good controllability even if the number of operation switches are increased, from the view point of human engineering.
(1) It is not necessary to move one's hand as a whole to operate a switch.
(2) A switch can be depressed with minimum movement of a finger.
(3) Direction of movement of a finger is natural and in accordance with movement of the joint of one's finger.
(4) As to the index finger or middle finger which can be moved in a narrower range compared with the thumb, only one switch is allotted to one finger, and the key top for the finger is large.
(5) The controller can be fixed when held by both hands.
(6) The controller is light and compact so that it is easy to hold the controller by both hands.
(7) The controller has durable structure enough to withstand frequent and rough treatment.
Unfortunately, an ideal controller for a game machine satisfying all the conditions described above has not yet been realized.